Mirror
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Raven has a secret hobby.What happens when the Titans keep getting close to finding out what it is?What is it and what will she do when a certain person finds out and certain feelings develop?
1. On My Own

Okay everyone, don't kill me. My fav char is raven and I was listening to a CD I got for Christmas and it totally made me wanna do this….just so you all know, don't read if you don't like, my story, my fic….now that that's all cleared up, please no psycho people screaming at me because I'm a nutcase. Enjoy!

All music in this fic is done by the band Barlow Girl….they have great and awesome music, I seriously recommend it.

Disclaimer: I do not own

Chapter 1: On My Own

Ravens sighed as she sat in her room. She had been keeping her secret for so long now. She had been going out every Friday night for the past three years she had been with the Titans.

Her emotions were the key to her power, she knew that and so did the other Titans. That's why she could never let them know how she felt or express to them her emotions. So she found a way to release her emotions into a different form. Music. No one knew of her Friday night excursions and she intended that no one ever would.

It was a Friday night once again, and the black haired girl was sitting on her bed humming to herself as she wrote a few things down on a piece of paper. She was going to wait for the others to go out to wherever it was that they went of Friday nights. She really didn't care as long as they didn't follow or know about her 'hobby'.

"Raven!" she heard Robin call from downstairs. "We're leaving. Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked coming to her closed door. She didn't reply as usual and so with a heavy sigh he left her to her own devices. He always did wonder what she did by herself for five hours.

The titans always stayed out until around one or two in the morning on Friday nights. He and the others had been told of a cool new club that had just started going and that it had a new location. Terra had suggested that they go and see how it was and they had all agreed, except for Raven who didn't even care.

Raven waited for them to leave before she jumped off her bed and dove for the locked chest hidden beneath her bed. She spoke several words in her own language and the lock popped open.

In the chest were her 'stage clothes'. These outfits were not her normal leotard and cape. She had several pairs of jeans, a few tanks, makeup, other shirts and several skirts.

Raven could just see the looks on her friend's faces if they ever saw her in any of these outfits, she'd never hear the end of it. She brought out a pair of black, almost brand new pair of jeans. She then pulled out a dark, navy blue tank and a deep blue, almost black crystal on a plain silver chain.

Getting dressed she made sure she applied enough makeup to make sure she didn't look too pale, and then put on the necklace and grabbed a dark denim jacket. She also made sure that her hair was parted more to the side and pulled back.

Checking herself in the mirror she didn't look like the normal Raven. No, she looked like the normal Alyia that only appeared on Friday nights. Grinning she knew she was late and with one last look in the mirror she focused her mind on her destination and disappeared.

------- ----------- ------------

Raven was glad that she had such a quick mode of transportation. She appeared backstage at the new club, the Rox. It wasn't really new; it had merely gotten larger and changed its location. In fact she had been singing and playing here for nearly three years.

She gave a slight nod to the people who acknowledged her and went to stand by the rest of her 'band'. The band that she had been playing with knew her only as 'Aly', a short tempered, to the point, one hell of a singer. They were friends, but only to an extent. The drums were played by a girl a bit younger than Raven. Her name was Sandra and she had dirty blonde hair in two pigtail braids. The keyboard was done by Sandra's older brother, Ricky, who was in his early twenties. The other guitarist besides Raven was a semi-tall, light haired man named Al. She'd been playing with them for three years, and they knew the songs perfectly.

"What's up girl?" Sandra asked fiddling with her drumsticks.

"How much longer till we're on?" she asked nervously as Al handed her her guitar. The only reason she let him keep it was because it would raise unanswerable questions at the tower if anyone ever found it.

"You've got three minutes." Came the manager as he passed them. The group could here the crowd outside the curtain. They had never played infront of such a large group and they could tell the unsociable Aly was not in the mood to mess around at the moment.

"Everyone ready?" she asked making sure her guitar was tuned.

"Yeah." Came the reply from the others.

"You're on!" came the manager's voice a few moments later.

Raven and the others walked onto the stage each taking their places. The crowd below the stage was hidden by the darkness of the room, and the band got ready to play as they were introduced as a group called Mirror.

The crowd was wild and they wanted music, and they wanted it now. Raven nodded at back at Sandra and she immediately began to do the count.

"One. Two. One. Two. Three. Four!" and they began to play a song called 'On My Own'.

* * *

_I can't believe that I'm here in this place again __How did I manage to mess up one more time?_

_This pattern seems to be the story of my life __Should have learned this lesson by the thousandth time_

'_Cause I promised myself I wouldn't fall __But here I've fallen_

_I guess I'm not as strong as I thought __All I can do is cry to you_

_Oh you have to save me __You're my last and only hope_

_All my right answers fail me __I can't seem to make it on my own_

_I always thought that I would be strong enough __What made all of them fall couldn't take me down_

_Yeah, did I think that I was above it all __I have learned that pride comes before the fall_

_I can't promise that I won't fall _'_Cause here I've fallen_

_I know I'm not as strong as I thought __All I can do is cry to you_

* * *

The crowd screamed and cheered as they finished the song as Raven sighed with relief as she sung the last verse. Smilingshe looked back at her friends and they continued playing until the manager motioned to them that the second band was ready. As the crowd cheered them off and the other band took their place they found their way backstage.

"Wow, after the first song we got em' goin!" shouted the youngest, Sandra. She was taking a deep gulp of water as she put her drumsticks down.

"We played seven songs, I think that's pretty good." Al added sitting down and wiping his face with a towel.

"Yeah." Raven muttered. She was exhausted, and her voice was scratchy. She looked at Sandra who was ready to throw her a bottle of water and when she did, she caught it easily and gulped it down thankfully.

"We should go get some fries or something." Ricky suggested as they made their way towards the door that led into the crowd under the stage.

"Yay." Raven muttered. Everyone knew she hated crowds.

"Come on Aly, it won't be that bad." Sandra said cheerfully.

Sandra reminded Raven a lot of a certain alien girl. Always happy and optimistic. "Oh, I was working on a new song." Raven said as they opened the door and went into the mob of human bodies and had to shout to be heard as they dragged eachother over to the bar where they ordered some drinks, mostly water.

The group made their way to the back where they had a reserved table and sat down. Raven immediately regretted it. There, sitting only three tables away were the Titans. She quickly changed seats so that her back was facing them, if they saw her she was done for.

"Shit." Raven muttered as she bowed her head and sipped her water. She was glad that they were too involved in either eating or watching the band to notice her. "Why the hell are they here?" she growled under her breath angrily as she tried to look inconspicuous.

Raven wanted to shoot herself then and there when she heard StarFire's enthusiastic voice. "Look it's Mirror! I shall return quite soon. I must retrieve a signing of paper to add to my wall." The alien was going to cause Raven agony.

Raven sank into her chair as Star approached.

"Hello great singers of music." Star said happily. "May I have a signing of paper?" she asked cluelessly.

"Sure!" Sandra said as she began to sign the paper Star had produced. Al went next and then Ricky followed after. Star finally turned to Raven.

Raven was lucky in that instant that she was dealing with an immbocile. The girl didn't recognize her.

"And you?" she asked eagerly as raven took the pen and paper and signed her name as Alyia Thompson. The alien was ecstatic and bounded back to her own table happily.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "I've gotta go guy's, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk about the new song." She said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door where she enjoyed the cool fresh air. "That was too close." She muttered as she decided to walk home and enjoy the cool, crisp air of early autumn.

--------------- -------- -----------

As I said, please don't kill me…..Anyways, Barlow girl is awesome, love their music. R&R please. Constructive criticism only please and do understand it's okay if you don't like it, just don't read the next chap! Thanks everyone…

Another totally random fic from

-DHM-


	2. Of Sparrows and Ravens

Wow, definitely not the reviews I thought I was going to get…(is grinning happily) I was so freaked out cause I thought everyone would hate it (hugs all nice reviewers)

Chapter 2: Of Sparrows and Ravens

Raven was relieved to get home before the others. It was around twelve in the morning and she yawned as she floated up the stairs towards her room. She had enjoyed her walk in the crisp air of the early fall. She was going to have to beg and plead with herself although it would do no good; that they never went back.

Shaking her head of the thoughts she opened her door and plopped down on the bed. She sighed pushing herself up and changing into her night clothes and washing her face of the makeup.

Knowing sleep would not come easy although it was twelve in the morning, she decided to get to work on her latest creation. She was just beginning to write this song but she already knew it would be called Mirror.

She started humming a tune in her head as she read over the few lines she had, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, Have I got it? 'Cause mirror you've always told me who I am. I'm Finding it's not easy to be perfect…" she sighed as she grabbed her pen and scribbled down a few words. Looking over it she scribbled out what she had just written and wrote something else.

------ --------- ----------

About a half hour later, Raven heard the other Titans enter the tower. She could hear Star talking excitedly as she dragged Robin up the stairs and left him at his room with a kiss good night.

Raven hated how Star acted around their leader. She knew she shouldn't care, but she couldn't stand the cutesy cutesy behavior that Star showed around him. It completely disgusted her, and even more so when Robin seemed to enjoy it.

She turned off her light quickly and put her pen and paper away, knowing that if Star saw her light on she'd come in and annoy the hell out of her. Yawning once more she drifted to sleep, humming the new song in her head.

-------- --------- -------- ---------

Raven knew she was the first one up the next morning. It was around six thirty and all the others were sound asleep, and that's how she liked it. Quiet. No Star running around trying to get them to eat mustard or happiness pudding. No Cyborg and BeastBoy arguing over a game. No Terra to get into a fight with. No Robin to boss everyone around.

Making a cup of tea she sat down on the couch with her legs folded beneath her and enjoyed the warmth the tea offered through the mug. It was a little chilly in the tower and she focused her mind on the air conditioner and shut it off. She sighed as she felt someone stir and wake up. It was Robin.

"Wonderful." She muttered irritably as she continued to focus out the large windows at the rising sun.

"Morning." Robin said walking into the living room and heading for the kitchen, his hair still ruffled from a night's sleep. He glanced at the motionless Raven for a moment, then ignored the thought that had crept into his mind.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, knowing full well she wouldn't reply. Opening the fridge he grimaced at the sight of the blue coated food. "Blue eggs and ham." He said trying to joke.

Raven wasn't in the mood for stupid, senseless jokes. Getting up she attempted to walk past him.

"Raven…" he said turning to face her. "I'm sorry. You obviously didn't have a good night." He said trying to apologize.

"Whatever." She said washing her mug in the sink. She sighed as the cold water ran over her pale hands.

Raven stiffened when she felt his hand on her shoulder. It was a simple gesture but she didn't like to be touched. "I've gotta go. I'll be gone most of the day. I wanted to check something out on the edge of town." With that she turned and left immediately walking for the door and out into the early morning sunshine.

"Alright." Robin said, knowing she would have gone anyways.

----- ----------- ----------- -------------

Raven sat on the roof top of a nearby building as she watched the occupants of the building across the street. The clouds over head blocked out the sun, and her hood cast a shadow over her facial features. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Slade enter the room.

"What's he doing here?" she mumbled as she watched him walk over to the two men she had been keeping an eye on.

She closed her eyes and focused on their voices.

"Slade, we have to get this shipment out of here otherwise I fear the police will find it." The small fat man said.

"Yes, we do." Slade mumbled as if in thought. "I'll have Sparrow keep an eye on it." He said referring to what Raven could only guess was his new apprentice. "Sparrow!" he ordered, and a girl around the Titans' age entered the room. She had red hair pulled back into a pony tail and she wore a black suit much like Slade's.

"Yes sir?" she said waiting for instructions.

"Make a sweep, I don't want anyone to have any information on our packages." He said and in a swift movement the girl jumped from the third story window and landed with ease and took off to checking the surrounding area.

"I'll be going. Sparrow will keep in touch with me." Slade said as he left and disappeared. Raven was about to make a move when she felt the presence of the apprentice behind her.

"What do we have here?" came her mocking tone.

"I seem to have caught a little Sparrow." Raven replied mockingly as she stood from her crouching position and turned to face the girl.

"Raven isn't it?" she asked walking sideways a bit.

"Sparrow," she replied watching the girl and she herself took a few steps sideways. "Funny how life throws things at us?" she asked the girl as her mind focused on a pile of cement bricks behind her and her powers picked them up and hurled them at the girl.

"Yes it is." She replied as she dodged the bricks by flying into the air and dodging the ones that followed. "My turn." She grinned evilly as suddenly needles seemed to come out of no where and they flew at Raven.

Raven merely watched as she was surrounded by a black shield and the needles evaporated upon contact with the black sphere.

"Sorry, it's not bad, but definitely no good enough!" Raven yelled as she hurled a street lamp from the street below at the girl. Sparrow did a series of back flips as the post swung at her like a baseball bat. Finally stopping she faced it and held up one of her hands. A barrier formed around her as soon as the post came within and inch of her hand.

"What was it you were saying?" she asked as she focused her energy on the post and suddenly it flew backwards knocking into Raven and sending her sprawling.

"Shit." Raven coughed as she sat up on the ground one of her hands on her stomach where she had been hit.

"Yes, now what's your last wish?" The cocky girl asked walking towards her.

"Your demise." Raven replied looking up, her eyes were a dark black and glowing as she started to glow a dark coursing energy color.

"Too bad, not gonna happen." Sparrow replied, but then was thrown back into the wall of a nearby building. She fell to the ground when Raven's energy hand released her.

Sparrow was about to stand back up and continue fighting, but a message from Slade told her to come immediately back to the base, and in an instant the new villain disappeared.

"Cowards." Raven muttered looking to where the girl had been and then began wiping the dust from her cloak. Sighing, Raven took flight and looked at the city below as she headed back to the tower.

-------- ----------- ------------- ---------- ----------- -------------------

Raven entered the tower and immediately knew something was off. Why was it so quiet? Where was everyone? Raven glided up the stairs and into the living room. She had been gone for nearly four hours, and what she saw next scared her witless.

Upon entering the living room she saw the destruction. Everything was a mess, the sofa was torn and turned over, the chairs were laying around broken and in pieces. Panic filled Raven.

"Robin? StarFire? Cyborg? Terra? BeastBoy?" she yelled teleporting through the tower. A feeling in her gut told her she would not find them. It was right.

Returning to the living room she noticed the large screen was blinking. She pressed play on the VCR, and immediately a tape began playing. The first thing she saw was Slade.

"Hello Raven." Came his sickening tone. "I guess you are looking for your friend's right about now. Well you shouldn't bother, because I have them." The view went from him to the Titans, all that is except for her and Robin. Terra, StarFire, Cyborg, and BeastBoy came into view. All were chained to a wall and in cages. Terra had a glowing pair of handcuffs on and a blind fold. StarFire was in the same state as Terra, and both girls were unconscious. Cyborg had a dazed look on his face. Raven could see that he had had part of his mechanical half removed and that it was on the ground infront of him in perfect condition. BeastBoy was also unconscious and her was sporting chains on his wrists and feet, as well as one around his neck. He was the only one in a glass cage with no openings.

"You can have your friends for a price. I know you are also wondering where Robin is. He has eluded me, but I have my robots searching for him. Anyways, if you ever want to see your friends again, you will have to retrieve the Oracle's Mirror. It is located in Greece. In order to get it, it will cost one million dollars. When you have it, place a red flag on the roof of the tower and I will give you further instructions. Have fun." With that the video went black and Raven was left in silence as it rewound itself.

"I have to find Robin!" she almost shouted as she sat down in her meditating position. Closing her eyes she emptied her mind and searched for Robin. She found him several seconds later, semi conscious from a tranquilizer. She disappeared automatically and appeared in the alley behind him.

"Robin!" she shouted as he stumbled and fell. She rushed over to him and picked him up, disappearing.

Raven only knew of one place to go that was at least partly safe for them at the moment. Sandra and Ricky's.

The dark haired girl appeared in the living room of the two story house.

"Aly?!?!" Sandra shrieked jumping up from the couch.

"Call me Raven." She muttered dragging Robin to the couch. Ricky came running into the room a half second later also shouting out her name.

"I'll explain after you help me get him on the couch." She said dragging his heavy body with her. Ricky and Sandra immediately began to help her and in moments Robin's unconscious form was on the couch and covered in a blanket.

"Alright, explain." Sandra demanded.

Raven sighed and began to tell them about her life as a Titan and about Slade. She noticed the fact that Robin would be out for a good six hours, so she decided to relax a bit. He'd be far worse than dealing with either Sandra or Ricky.

"And that's why I need your help." Raven said with a sigh. "Remember about that guy you told me about a few weeks ago Ricky?" she asked accepting the cup of tea he offered her after making it for all three of them.

"Yeah, the guy from the record company that you turned down." He said sipping his tea.

"If you still have his number, then could you give him a call and tell him I'm in if my band's in." she said looking at Sandra.

"Definitely!" Sandra said excitedly, her blonde hair still in bouncy pig tail braids.

"Sure, I'll go call him now." With that he turned and went back into the kitchen.

"So this is the famous Robin?" Sandra asked looking at the sleeping boy on her couch.

"Yeah, and it'll be hell when he wakes up, which shouldn't be," she said looking up at the clock on the wall, "For another four hours." She sighed finishing her tea.

"Good, I'll go shopping in about four hours then." The girl said grinning.

Ricky came back in a smile on his face. "Well, I called Al first and he agreed after I explained. Then I called Mr. Stevens which is the record guy and he was thrilled. He wants us at the studio tomorrow morning." Sandra jumped up and hugged Raven enthusiastically.

"So Aly…er…Raven, we gotta go shopping!" Sandra said correcting her words.

"Call me Aly. If you must know it's my middle name. You are the only people who know that so if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." She said smiling.

"Yay!" the younger girl shouted. "So if you wanna go, we could be back in about an hour or so."

"I think I should stay here and keep and eye on him." Raven said looking down at the sleeping boy.

"Alright, then I'll drag Ricky along. You're welcome to anything edible in the fridge." Sandra said grabbing Ricky and heading out the door. "See ya later."

"Bye." Raven said with a sigh as she looked over at Robin. "Something's never change." She added thinking about the blue food back at the tower.

--- ---------------- -------------- --------------- -------------------- ---------------

Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As I said, I had no idea that you guys would like it. I thought you'd hate it. lol. Six reviews rocks!

P.S. I LOVE BARLOW GIRL!!! I wish you all could here the music…You'd all be seeing and dancing with me, the psychotic DHM!!!

Review Replies:

Inuyashatwin: Sorry, no. It's gonna be Rob/Rae…they make the cutest couple… I couldn't let Slade get his hands on Robin anyways, cuz we all know who'd end up on the coroner's list.

Dark Angel: Thank you. As I said pairing's will be Rob/Rae, but poor star, when I decide to let the nutcase loose, will be heartbroken.

Techna: My chapters usually run about four pages. This one is five. And it is about 2500 words. I prefer to write short and to the point instead of long, boring and descriptive. I personally can't stand LONG, and ENDLESS descriptions, but as you can see, everyone likes my writings so I think I'll stick to the way I'm writing, but thank you for the review

Truly mischievous

-DHM-


	3. Questions Mean Money Matters

I'm so sorry everyone!!! It's taken me so long, because when I got back from vaca, something happened to my comp and my parent's!! I haven't been able to get onto the internet to upload, so PLEASE forgive me and don't kill me…anyways, I've had time so, I'm updating a few fics…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Teen Titans or any songs by Barlow Girl

Chapter 3: Questions Mean Money Matters

Raven fell asleep not long after Sandra and Ricky got back from shopping. They themselves had gone to their rooms while Raven kept watch over the unconscious Robin. She had pulled a blanket from the closet and was now curled up on the tan sofa chair next to the couch.

---- ------ ----- --- --------- ------- - --------- ------

"Uh…" Robin muttered as his eyes opened dully. He didn't know where he was and remembered very little of what had happened. The clock on the wall read three thirty four in the morning.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed a large, dark pile of something on the chair next to him. Sitting up, he recognized Raven's pale face in the little light provided by the full moon outside that shown through the window.

------- --------- -------- ----------- -------- ---------- --------- ----------

Raven felt Robin awaken and move. She didn't want to wake up just yet, but she knew Robin wouldn't wait too long for her to wake up to answer his questions.

Finally opening her eyes, the dark haired girl moved her blanket a bit farther from her face. She saw Robin stare at her for a moment then look around the darkened living room.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." Raven said stifling a yawn as she pushed herself up into a more comfortable position on the chair.

"What happened? Where are we? Where are the others?" Robin asked quickly, his attention focusing back on Raven.

"Be quiet or you'll wake Sandra and Ricky." She muttered, obviously annoyed with him already. "I'll answer you question, as long as you remain quiet and answer mine when I'm done." She said focusing her power into the kitchen and began making coffee.

Robin nodded like a scolded puppy. It was slowly coming back to him, but he wanted to know what happened, and he wanted to know now.

"Well, first off, I found you in an alley. You were hit with a tranquilizer, and the only safe place I could take you was here. Slade has the others. He got them while I was busy fighting his new apprentice, and when she suddenly took off; I decided to come back to the tower. When I got there, everything was a mess. No one was around, but Slade left a video tape, telling me what he wanted." She stopped to sigh for a moment, the feeling of guilt washing over her, but her cold face and eyes showed nothing of the sort. "Anyways, in the video he showed the others, each trapped in certain things so that they could not escape, not even with their powers. I found you though, which was extremely lucky, since if Slade had gotten you, he would have killed you."

"You're right about that." Robin muttered, under quite a bit of shock.

"So, I brought you here after I found you. My friends, Sandra and Ricky, live here. They're brother and sister, and if you are rude to them, I will personally hurt you." Raven said in a dead calm monotone voice, which made Robin gulp at the look in her eyes.

"So how'd you meet them?" He asked trying to get her to stop glaring at him. "I mean, no offense, but I thought we were you're only friends."

"I'll explain later, but for now you have to answer my question." She said as she focused her mind momentarily on bringing in two cups of hot coffee. One she let hover infront of Robin until he grabbed it, and the other she took in one of her hands and took a small sip. "I want to know what happened after I left, and if you know anything on the Oracle's Mirror." She stated as if it was an everyday subject.

"I don't know anything on the Oracle's Mirror, but after you left, we were attacked. I'm not quite sure what cause the blast that knocked out Star and Terra, but BeastBoy, Cyborg and I were hit pretty hard. After the girls were knocked out, we began attacking the robots that seemed to multiply after entering through the hole in the window. Cyborg got electrocuted or something and he stopped moving. BeastBoy was then hit with a dart, and I took off out of the tower and onto the street to get a better view at what was happening. As you can guess, I was chased into the alley and that's all I remember." He said with a sigh and began drinking his coffee.

"Hmm…I guess I'll have Al look up the Oracle's Mirror. You'll meet him along with Sandra and Ricky later, when the sun actually rises." Raven said with a small, tired sigh.

"Too late, we're already up." Ricky said in an exhausted voice as he turned on the light in the living room, and along with his pink pajama clad sister they went and sat on two other chairs.

"So this is him…"Sandra said looking at the wary Robin.

"Robin, this is Sandra. Sandra, this is Robin. That's Ricky." She stated not looking up from the mug. "I haven't told him yet how we're going to get the million for the mirror, and he doesn't know about my little…uh…hobby, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything and just let him figure it out." Raven said finally looking up to glare over her cup.

"No problemo Aly." Sandra said, way to cheery for this early in the morning.

Robin looked around questioningly, not knowing who Aly was. He caught Raven's eye and she looked down, ignoring his gaze.

"I'm Aly." She said in a whisper. "It's my middle name, you Robin, are not allowed to call me Aly unless I allow you to do so." Raven said finally glaring at him, daring him to say the three letters.

"O...k...a…y…"He said. His day was getting even more confusing. He wondered what 'hobby' Raven was talking about, and he couldn't help but stare at her when the first idea came into his mind.

"What?!" She demanded, annoyed by his stare as she took another sip of her coffee.

"You're not a prostitute are you?" Robin asked.

Raven's eyes widened, and she automatically spit the coffee out of her mouth. Ricky and Sandra were cracking up and had tears in their eyes as they laughed.

"What did you just say?" Raven's anger flared. "I'm no damn prostitute you dumb ass!!" She shrieked sending out some dark energy in the shape of a fist and aimed it at him. He ducked and she swung again, finally hitting him in the stomach. "YOU ASSHOLE!" she growled, her eyes already seeing his death.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say although the wind was knocked out of him.

"Come down Aly, he's sorry." Ricky said trying to calm the raging half demon.

Without saying another word, Raven stood, her anger seemed to take physical form and hit them all as they moved to get away from her. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she left the room to teleport to the room and watch the sun rise not long after. She began to meditate, trying to calm her anger.

------- -------- -------- ------- ------- ----------

Robin had decided to go find Raven after she had not come back down for over two hours. During that time, he had eaten an early breakfast and learned a lot about Sandra and Ricky.

Climbing the stairs, he made his way out a small latch onto the roof. Immediately he saw Raven. She was leaning against a pile of concrete blocks, her eyes closed, and she appeared to be sleeping.

_She looks so peaceful_, Robin thought looking at her now calm, and friendly face. She looked exhausted though, and for the first time, he could see the dark circles beneath her eyes.

Not wanting to wake her, and knowing she must be completely exhausted since she had not awoken when he had come onto the roof, he sat down on the ground across from her and watched her.

------- ----- ------- -------- --------- --------- ----- -------- ---------

Raven finally awoke. She had been exhausted, and she had used all of her self control to not kill Robin then and there for suggesting such a rude and disgusting idea to her. She had been up for nearly forty eight hours with only a few hours rest in between.

When she opened her eyes and squinted against the sunlight, she immediately sensed and saw Robin sitting about three feet from her.

"What do you want?" She said, biting back her sudden anger at him.

"I wanted to apologize." He said, looking sincere. "I didn't know what to think, and you wouldn't tell me. It was just supposed to be a joke." He said giving a small, half hearted reassuring smile.

She glared at him, seeing through his lie, and he blushed. "Alright, it wasn't a joke. I guess I was still in shock. I'm worried about the others. If we don't get the mirror thing, then Slade will kill them, and it's my fault because I couldn't protect them." He said in guilt.

"It's not all your fault. It's mine too. When I left yesterday morning, I was following a lead on a crime ring. When I got there, Slade was talking with the people I had been after. He sent his new apprentice to search the area, whom by the way is named Sparrow." She said with an annoyed look. "She found me and we fought for about ten minutes then she took off. I didn't know why she left, but I figured it out when I returned to the tower. If I hadn't gone out that morning, I would have been able to help you guy's." she herself now looked a little guilty.

"Let's stop feeling guilty, and get to work getting the money." He said standing. He smiled down at her reassuringly and held out his hand. She reached up to grab his so he could pull her up. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when their skin touched and she tried to hide a deep blush by pulling her hood over her face and the two walked back downstairs to discuss the money matters.

------- -------- --------- ------- ------ ------ ------- --------- -------

Raven sighed as she, Sandra, Ricky, Al, and Robin entered the large building. She had an appointment with the guy who would be helping them make the million that they needed. Robin was still clueless and had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Right this way please." Said the secretary as she led them into a recording studio.

"Ra…I mean Aly, what the hell is going on?" Robin asked looking around.

"You'll see in a minute kid." Al said as he and the others walked into the room, leaving Robin to look over at a middle aged, slightly overweight man, who was trying to look 'cool'.

"Now then, do you have a certain favorite? Or do you just wanna play the best one you've got?" The man asked sitting down.

"We'll just play one of our new songs." Raven said as she was handed a guitar by Al. "Alright, let's do this."

The group began to play _She Walked Away_.

_She couldn't take one more day_

_Home was more her prison now_

_Independence called out_

_She had to get it_

_A fight was all she needed_

_To give her reason_

_She slammed the door with no goodbye_

_And knew that it was time_

_And now she's driving too fast_

_She didn't care to glance behind_

_And through her tears she laughed_

_It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

_I'm finally on my own_

_Don't try to tell me no_

_There's so much more for me_

_Just watch what I will be_

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away_

_She left all she believed in_

_She walked away_

_Not a day goes by _

_For the one's she's left behind_

_They're always asking why_

_And thoughts of her consume their mind_

_God please let her know _

_The love we tried to show_

_We'd promise anything_

_If you'd just bring her home_

_Tell her we love her_

_Tell her she's wanted_

_And one more thing god_

_Tell her please come home_

_The choice is yours alone now_

_Tell me how this story ends_

Robin sat on his chair, completely shocked at what he had just heard. Raven had sung. Raven had sung very, very well. Was this how she planned to make the million dollar ransom? She was incredible.

Raven smiled slightly at the others as she turned to glare at the open mouthed Robin. The 'cool' guy was smiling broadly.

"Excellent." He said standing and went to shake Raven's hand. "Mirror will be the next biggest group! I'll have a contract for you in about a day. Come back then." He said smiling like a little child.

Raven sighed as she ignored the man. Al had decided to stay behind and talk to him as the others left and they called for a taxi.

"I'll walk. I need the fresh air." Raven said with a sigh as Sandra and Ricky piled in.

"I'll go with you." Robin said quickly as the taxi drove off and the two began walking towards their current residence.

"So why didn't you tell any of us?" Robin asked after five minutes of silence.

"Why do you think?" She said with a glare.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Robin said a little annoyance in her snappy behavior. "And you don't have to get all mad about." He grumbled as they crossed another street.

Raven controlled the sudden urge to smack him, and continued walking, her eyes darting daringly at anyone who dared come near her.

They finally reached the house, and Raven stormed in. They hadn't talked since their argument, and Raven was in no mood to be around Robin at the moment and went into the guest bedroom where she was to stay.

Robin sighed as she closed the door with a slam and went to get something to eat from the kitchen.

"I really pissed her off this time. I'm just glad she didn't blow my head off." Robin muttered as he began rummaging around in the fridge and finally settled on a sandwich. Sitting on the couch he turned on the tv and was joined by Ricky not long after.

------- ---------- -------- --------- ----------- --------- ---------- ---------- ---- ------------

"Hello? Raven?" Said an elderly voice into the phone.

"Mr. Johnson? I'm glad you called me back." Raven said as she sat at the desk in the guest bedroom. Mr. Johnson was the owner of the Hartford City Museum.

"Yes of course. I understand you want to know about the Oracle's Mirror right?" He asked again.

"Yes, I might be interested in borrowing it. As I already told you of the circumstances. It will only be displayed for a night or so in my private collection for a select party of 'friends'." She said smoothly into the phone.

"Yes, I will send you several papers that I will need you to fill out. Oh, will you hold on one moment?" He asked as he began talking to someone else in the background. "I'm sorry dear, I'll send you the papers and call you back soon." With that he hung up.

"Well, at least he believed me. With any luck the fee to borrow it won't be that million." She said with a sigh.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update. My comp has had to be fixed, and it doesn't like to work at all. I hope you liked….

Sorry,

-DHM-


	4. Almost There

Sorry that it's taken me so long. I experienced MAJOR writer's block-bows head- please forgive me….

Disclaimer: Don't own so shut up….

Disclaimer: I do not own any Barlow Girl songs and so on and so forth…

* * *

Chapter 4: Almost There

_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall_

_Have I got it? Cause Mirror _

_You've always told me_

_Who I am_

_I'm finding it's not easy_

_To be perfect_

_So sorry, You won't define me_

_Sorry, you don't own me_

_Who are you to tell me that I'm_

_Less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_Ye…ah…ye…ah_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do_

_I won't try, no, I won't try_

_Mirror I am seeing A new reflection_

_I'm looking into the eyes_

_Of who made me, And to him, _

_I am beauty beyond compare_

_I know, he defines me_

_Who are you to tell me that I'm_

_Less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_Ye…ah…ye…ah_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do_

_I won't try, no, I won't try_

_You don't define me_

_You don't define me_

_You don't define me_

_You don't define me…_

_Who are you to tell me that I'm_

_Less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_Ye…ah…ye…ah_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do_

_I won't try, no, I won't try_

Raven looked up from where she had been sitting on Sandy and Ricky's couch when the radio had begun to play the song. It was the most recent one she had recorded in the last week, and she had heard a loud crash in the kitchen as Sandy came running out to stare at the radio as if it had feet and was glowing green.

"Omigod…Omigod!" Sandy shrieked as she went to go grab Ricky and Robin from the spare bedroom. "They played Mirror on the radio!" she shrieked, causing Raven to cover her ears over the sound of the girls' hyper voice.

"That was the song Mirror by the brand new group, Mirror. They haven't yet released a CD, but I'm sure it's not far down the road." The announcer said as it went into an older, less popular song. Sandy was still hyperventilating though and was jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"Calm down." Raven said with a smile on her face. "We still have to make the money, and that won't happen if my drummer goes and gets herself killed by some person trying to save their eardrums." Raven said laughing.

"I can't believe it." Robin said plopping down on the couch next to Raven. "You're gonna be number one soon enough. Can I have your autograph now or later?" he asked jokingly.

"I'll give you an autograph after we rescue the others." She said, the happiness in the room dropped with her words as everyone calmed. "We'll get them soon enough as I can finish filling out these papers." Raven muttered as she looked at the pile of papers in her lap.

"Those the papers from the guy who owns the mirror?" Robin asked warily eying the stack.

"Yup. Want to give me a hand?" She said innocently smiling at him.

"Nope, I…uh…I gotta help Ricky with the uh…laundry!" He said quickly as he jumped up and grabbed Ricky, quickly fleeing the hours of work she still had left to do.

"Chicken!" She called after him as she went back to the one she had currently been signing.

* * *

"Two-hundred…three hundred…four hundred…five hundred…"The man continued to count until he got to one thousand before he finally gave the roll of cash to Raven who smiled, thanked him, and with the others left.

"Wow…"Whistled Ricky as the group sat down to lunch in a little café'.

"What?" Raven asked, obviously not as thrilled by the grand as the others.

"We made a thousand for working not even a day, not to mention the other five thousand that is now in the bank." He replied, annoyed at her un-excitement.

"I'll be excited when we get the other fifty four thousand to rent the mirror." Raven muttered as she sipped her tea.

"You never cease to bore me…"Ricky muttered, but quickly shut up when she glared at him.

"Stop fighting you two." Sandy said trying to keep the peace between the two headstrong people.

"We're not fighting." Raven replied coolly and when Sandy sighed and relaxed, she added with a smile, "We're merely expressing two opposite sides of a one sided problem."

"I give up!" Sandy rolled her eyes and leaned back in the booth, trying to ignore the comments now passing between Raven and Ricky.

"Are they always like this?" Robin asked as the two were practically screaming insults at eachother.

"Yup." Sandy muttered as she focused on her menu and when the waitress arrived she ordered for herself, Ricky, and Raven, and Robin also ordered his food.

Raven and Ricky didn't stop arguing until their food came. Even then, they continued to fight, although it was a battle of the silent wills. Robin was about to start laughing, and Sandy was glaring at the two as Ricky shoveled the food into his mouth and Raven daintily picked at the french fries.

* * *

Raven was sitting on the couch once again filling out the papers that remained. She had gotten through almost all of them, and now there were only four left, and to her relief, all they needed was her signature.

Robin came in and joined her as she signed the last one and fell back onto the cushion of the sofa with a loud sigh of relief.

"Shut up." Raven said before Robin could utter a word, but he smiled none the less.

"Finally done I see. When are you going to send them? How long will it take to process the papers?" He started to ask questions.

"I don't know. I'll send them out tomorrow, then when we get the money I'll send that out as well." Raven muttered closing her tired eyes. Robin chuckled and handed her the cup of tea he had originally intended to give her when he had come out.

"Thanks…"She muttered sipping the lukewarm contents in utter contentment. She sighed with a small smile as she closed her eyes and relaxed against the comfortable sofa.

She looks like an angel…Robin thought, but quickly scolded himself. She's your friend, and she's no more sweet than you are around Slade, he quietly argued with himself.

* * *

"Awake I see…" Slade said as he looked at the chained Terra who looked exhausted from trying to use her powers.

"You won't get away with this." StarFire said as she did her best to glare at him even though her eyes were covered. "Robin and friend Raven will save us." She said confidently.

"Robin? He's enjoying his time with Raven, away from your stupidity." Slade said cruelly. Star was shocked. She didn't, couldn't, wouldn't believe anything Slade said, but she still wondered what he meant by that comment.

"Leave her alone. She's not stupid." Terra said angrily as she tried once again to break the bonds that held her. "You won't get away with this." She muttered under her breath.

"As soon as I have the mirror, I will let you all go. Your lives are insignificant to me in the grand scheme of things. Just pesky, very annoying little flies that show up where they are not wanted." Slade said sitting in his massive chair and chuckling.

"Man, I got one massive headache." BeastBoy groaned as he looked around. "Dude! This is not cool." He said looking at his own problems. He was in a cage, chained with size changing shackles. What more could he hate. He tried changing shape but to no avail and gave up in defeat as he made sure Terra and Star were alright before he started glaring at Slade.

"Four little Titans in my cage, how many more do I need?" Slade asked himself grinning as he turned the chair and began typing on his computer.

"I only need one more." He whispered before pressing a button and all the Titans were zapped with electricity and knocked unconscious.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's not as long as I would have liked, but I'm overcoming my writer's block. I updated Mood Swings, that chapter flowed out QUITE nicely….hehehhehe

Eternally evil,

-DHM-


	5. Gently

I hope that you enjoy this chapter….Don't kill me if I don't update for awhile, FCATs are this week…joy…that was sarcasm people….oi!

Disclaimer: Do not own Do not sue

* * *

Chapter 5: Gently

Raven sighed as she looked at the printed out piece of paper that Ricky had given her moments ago. They only needed a few hundred dollars more and then it would be time to go shopping, or borrowing for that matter, the mirror to free the rest of the Titans. Robin had been acting strangely for that past several days. He seemed to find any possible excuse to not be left alone with her, which was beginning to nag at her.

_Why is he treating me as if I have the bubonic plague?_ Raven asked herself as she leaned against the wall looking over the large numbers. _There's just no end to the weird things that can happen… _Raven thought as she folded the sheet back up and placed it on the dining room table.

"I'm leaving!" Raven called as she closed the door. The manager had called her down to the studio for something or other. She hadn't much paid attention to his pointless ramblings. Not when she had met him, and certainly not now. With a tired sigh, the exhausted teenager walked down the steps and got into the limo waiting there for her. Hopefully she would receive that extra few hundred dollars if she asked nicely. Right? Not a chance.

* * *

Raven sat in the large, cushiony red chair in the office as she waited for one of the more annoying people she had met since entering this line of work. A man by the name of Caleb Rosenstein. He was definitely not the picture of a well organized and professional businessman.

With a quick turn of the handle, Mr. Rosenstein entered, his glasses, like usual, hanging lopsided. His tie was a mess, and his suit looked like it hadn't been properly cleaned in months. He was also very tall, making even Raven unnerved to have to look up at his 6'11" self.

"Well hello Miss Rei." He spoke in an odd voice, his voice both squeaky and deep at different times when he spoke. He clearly didn't know anything about her by the way he pronounced his hello, as if she were a two year old who would smile at such a stupid sounding word.

"Aly, please." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Aly. How are you? I understand that you want to have a few extra hundred early this month." His voice was way too cheerful, and Raven had the feeling if he said anything more like he had said hello, that she would end up hurting him.

"Yes, four hundred dollars is all I need. You see," Raven began, her voice total friendliness that would have shocked anyone that truly knew her, her smile completely false, although the imbecile infront of her had no idea, "My friend's father recently passed away, and he left her no money. She is trying to arrange his funeral, but she needs a few hundred more dollars to pay for the casket. Her parents were like my parents. In fact when I was little, they would always let me stay over even on school nights when my parents would fight. They were the best thing that ever happened to me, so you can see why this is so important." Her voice cracked slightly, and her eyes began to become misty.

_Honestly_, Raven thought, inwardly grinning, _I should try being an actor._

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Caleb said, his voice dripping with sympathy. "Of course I'll pay you the four hundred in advance. Are you sure that's all you need?"

"Yes," Raven said pretending to wipe her eyes. "Four hundred is all I need."

"Alright then, I'll have the transfer to your account. It will be available tomorrow. I do hope everything goes well for you and your friend. I'm terrible sorry for your loss."

"So am I…" Raven said as she walked from the room, "So am I…"

* * *

The dark haired girl yawned as she walked into the apartment; her watch had said that it was near eight by the time she had left the studio. It was an hour drive in the late night traffic from there, so it was now nine, and even though it wasn't all that late, she was exhausted.

Entering the HQ for the Titan rescue operation, Raven noted that Sandra was lying on the couch, passed out from who knows what. Ricky was at the table working on something or other. All Raven knew was that it was something the science museum had asked him to do. Robin was no where to be seen on the other hand, and she had a pretty good idea where he was though.

"Hey." Was all Ricky said as she walked passed him. All she did was mumble something and continue on her way, which led her to the roof.

Sitting on a pile of bricks, Robin sat there staring out at the ocean, like what Raven had done back at the tower.

"Hey." Raven said quietly as she watched him jump at the sound of her voice. His reverie broken, Robin turned to look at her then looked back at the ocean. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, noticing that he looked preoccupied. "I have news on our money situation."

Robin didn't respond. All he did though was scoot over for her to sit down next to him, which she did with an exhausted sigh.

"How'd it go?" He finally said in a hushed sort of tone.

"I got the four hundred we need. I can call the good doctor tomorrow, and get the mirror. Then all I have to do is contact Slade and we're home free." Raven said trying to cheer the boy wonder up.

Robin, still looking depressed only gave a small nod and slight smile before he focused back on the ocean. "Raven…" he finally said after nearly ten minutes in utter silence.

"What is it?" Raven asked, her voiced as tired as his.

"Do you think Slade hurt them?" he wondered.

"No, I don't think that he hurt Star." Raven said, with a tint of annoyance in her voice as she ignored the fact that he cared probably more for StarFire than everyone else combined. That at least, is what she thought.

"I didn't just mean Star." Robin said defensively. "I mean everyone."

"Sure, and BeastBoy's not green." Raven muttered angrily.

"Rae…"Robin said with an exasperated sigh. "What makes you think that I care more about Star than you?" Robin said, annoyance now in his tone. "And the others as well." He said trying to cover up his single mistake.

"I don't," Raven said, her voice beginning to drip with sarcasm as she said her next statement, "People kind of get that type of impression when she's hanging off of you like a monkey to a banana."

"So I'm a monkey?" Robin asked, amused.

"No, you're just an idiot." Raven said, her voice truly sounding exhausted this time. "I mean come on, it's not like we haven't heard her talking about you. Personally it makes me sick." Raven grunted out, remembering one of Star's weirdest pieces of information that she had cared to share with Raven after a mission.

StarFire had begun to talk about how Robin only likes the smell of strawberry's, not vanilla, and that he had his underwear stacked neatly in two drawers. Those pieces of information Raven could have done with out.

"I don't want to know." Robin moaned.

"Good, because I'd probably scare you with how interesting Star thinks your underwear is." Raven grinned wickedly when his eyes widened in horror.

"Okay, I admit she's a little weird sometimes." Robin said looking away, and ignoring the creepy thoughts pop into his head.

"A little doesn't even begin to describe it. By the way, did I forget to mention that she told me that she found a…" Raven began but was cut off by Robin.

"Don't want to know!" he shouted, drowning her out, and trying to ignore her beautiful yet wicked smile as she gave him the all-knowing look.

"I thought so." Raven said with a small smile.

"Rae…."Robin began but stopped. His attraction for Raven over the past weeks had increased, and it was incredible to actually see her smile. When he had first met her, the only time she would smile is when she made a joke that BeastBoy didn't understand, but now she had become more open with the Titans; with him.

Raven looked over at him, and noticed that he was watching her intently. Blushing, she turned away and focused on the ocean. Why had she blushed? Why was he staring at her? All of these questions raced through her mind as she thought to control herself so that nothing in the surrounding area would break into thousands of tiny pieces.

Robin continued to stare at her, until finally he said her name again. Raven looked at him after a few moments, and the shock on her face was hard to miss as he gazed at her in the moonlight. She truly was beautiful.

Raven didn't know what to say or do. The look Robin was giving her made her want to jump up and hide somewhere, the feelings she was getting scared her.

Unsure of what to do, Raven gently asked, "Robin….?" Her voice barely able to hold back the nervousness she was feeling.

Without warning though, Robin placed his hand gently on her cheek and leaned forward, placing a soft, and slightly hesitant kiss on her lips. Raven's eyes widen immediately. So many thoughts raced through her mind. The feel of his lips, his hand on her cheek, which had moved now to her back. The heat of his body, even though they were not very close.

Raven relaxed, the feeling of his gentle lips asking for entrance caused her to open her mouth hesitantly. Robin let his tongue enter, and they sat there for several seconds before they had to separate for air. Raven's eyes still somewhat wide when she finally opened them after having closed them. Robin released her back, seeing her expression as she put two fingers to her lips as if to see if they could tell her what had happened.

He had felt something more with Raven then he had ever felt when being around Star. Raven was a mystery. She was unique, beautiful, entrancing, and most of all, he had grown to like her as more than just a friend.

Raven still looking shocked looked from him to her fingers then quickly stood up and squeaking out a quick 'I'm sorry', took off from the roof, and hightailing it back down stairs where she curled up on the vacated couch and thought about what had happened, eventually drifting off into a peaceful slumber, a gentle smile on her lips.

* * *

Well then! What'd you think? I had to do that, and I couldn't very well tell you in the beginning….I feel nice, so incase you haven't read my other updated TT fics, you should, because there's more …um….-cough-….um….action….um…..going on…heh…sorry, I got something in my throat….

* * *

P.S. I don't know why on Earth I'm saying this, but I'm starting to write a book. So far everyone who's read the first two chapters or so has loved it, and my mom thinks when I finish that I can get it published, so root for me…I need the cash…

* * *

Ps. P.S. I think there's only going to be like 2-3 more chapters. I hope you liked it...

* * *

Thoughts on other things….

DHM-


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone! It's me. I know you've been waiting for an update, but it is still going to take a while. I appreciate all of the reviews that I have recieved. They make me want to write more! If any of you like the anime Blue Seed, check out that new fic, I've only gotten 1 review for it so far.lol. Not very many pple read Blue Seed.

Anyways, I had surgery for my eye this morning. As of right now it hurts and I am an idiot for being on the comp. I will be out of school until the Tues after Labor Day. During this time I will try and update at least one chap to each fic, but as you know, that may be a little hard since I have so many...

Thanks for your patience and remember that the reviews make me feel better.lol.!

Love ya all!

-DHM-


End file.
